Jak II Remix
by WingedRegent
Summary: Insanity, chaos and pure evilness....Jak and co have to help out Tifa, Vincent, Seto and Joey before it's too late. Can they get through it all in one piece? Find out here. Chapter 8 is now here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**Reviews are welcome as always. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1: Two Duellists**

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Domino. Not a grey cloud in the sky to spoil the view. The people were all having a good time………well except for one person.

"Hey! KAIBA! I'm not leaving 'til you duel ME!" yelled Joey Wheeler for the forty-something or other time. "I'm serious! I mean it! I'm not leaving!"

_How long can he keep this up for?_ Thought Seto Kaiba, signing his name on yet another project request. _He's been yelling outside my office for the past hour. Damn! Why did I give security the week off? The second I did, this idiot turned up and won't go away!_

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corporation had been enjoying his day by going over some legal forms for the company, when the worst thing possible for him, arrived outside of his office. The moment he gave permission for his staff to have a week's vacation, Joey Wheeler appeared with the intention to duel him.

It had only been a year since the Pharaoh had passed on to the afterlife and everyone had gotten on with their lives………except for Joey. He became more and more obsessed with dueling Seto as the months passed by. He had tried everything to get into the building, but the security had always managed to keep him out.

Until now……

"HEY! I know you're in there Kaiba! Get out here and duel me already!" Joey yelled again.

_I can't concentrate on my work with him carrying on like this! I'm going to have to give in._ He cringed at the thought. "Fine, Wheeler! I'll duel you if you swear to get out once it's over, ok?"

He rose from his chair and walked over to his office door. He opened it slowly, hesitant to go through with it. He was greeted with a grinning idiot.

"Fine with me, 'rich boy'." Replied Joey. Seto's eye twitched at the nickname. "So shall we go downstairs?"

They entered the elevator and Joey pressed the button for the 30th floor. The one with the massive duel arena on it.

"This will be over shortly." Seto taunted Joey.

"You got that right Kaiba! I'm gonna win this time!" Joey flashed his victory grin again.

Five minutes later…

Seto sat down at his desk again after taking out all of Joey's life points in the duel.

_Finally, that's over._ Thought Seto. _Now I can get some peace and…_

"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey's voice rang out.

Seto started to clench his fists as he got back up and yanked his office door open. "WHAT? What do you want now?" _This loser is really starting to get on my nerves._

"Any idea what these are?" Joey asked, holding up a couple of large glowing egg-shaped stones. "They look like glowing paperweights."

Seto looked at the strange objects closely. "I have no idea what they are, and I don't want to know. Where did you find them?" Seto inquired.

Joey pointed to the floor in between them. "They were just out here, floating in front of the door."

"Floating?" Seto raised his eyebrow. "Give them here. Let me look more closely." He demanded, with his hand out.

Joey seemed reluctant to hand his discovery over, but decided that Seto might know something about them, so he gave him one. Just as he was about to give him the second, the stones started to flash alternating from white to green.

"Hey! Kaiba, what's going on?" Joey asked frantically. He tried to drop the stone. "I can't let go of it!"

"Neither can I," exclaimed Seto, also looking scared. "Why is it that weird things always happen around you or your friends?"

"Hey! It's not like it's my fault that you wanted to see them!" Joey replied. "Besides freaky stuff doesn't _always_ happen around me or my friends!"

The two continued to bicker as a large hole appeared in front of them. It enveloped them in a bright orange light and then disappeared as if nothing happened at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...I like reviews. Feel free to give them.**

**Chapter 2: Two Heroes**

It was another calm, starry night in Edge. Everyone was getting ready for a quiet evening. The only lights that were still on, were those of the Seventh Heaven.

"Okay everyone, closing time." Called Tifa Lockheart, looking around the bar. There were a few people left, other than Vincent Valentine and herself. She moved around the place, collecting glasses and mugs. "Come on guys, time to go." She ushered out the remaining people and closed and locked the door.

A tall dark being sat in one corner of the building, with an unreadable expression on his face. You'd never be able to tell what he was thinking.

_Things have been rather quite since the Kadaj incident._ Thought Vincent. _Maybe we can finally have some peace from all of this fighting… Wait! Did I just think that? Maybe I'm going soft in my old age._ He chuckled at this thought.

Tifa looked over towards him with a smile on her face. "Something funny, Vincent?" she asked.

Vincent shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

It had been a couple of months since Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had tried to bring Sephiroth back. The people of Edge had managed to get back to their normal lives and the children had been returned to their homes. Once again though, Rufus ShinRa had disappeared into thin air and no-one had seen him since the incident.

Tifa went back to clearing up the bar and wiping the top down.

"Vincent?"

He looked up at her and saw that she had stopped cleaning. She had a distant, hopeful look upon her face. "Yes?"

"Do you think that it's finally over?" She asked. "The fighting, I mean?"

Vincent lowered his head for a second. "I'm not sure. Maybe." He replied.

Tifa took his answer, then went back to cleaning with a smile. She finished up and walked over to sit on the other side of his table. "Cloud and Barret have been out for a long time, don't you think?" Tifa looked worried.

Vincent smirked. "They'll be fine. There's no need to worry."

Tifa looked at him in worry. He took a moment to think about what he'd just said. _The day that we do not need to worry about Cloud and Barret, is the day that I dye my hair silver and call myself Sephiroth._

Tifa let out a small laugh. "I can't help it. I always worry when those two are late back. You never know if they've gotten themselves into trouble or something."

"They'll be back soon."_ Even if I have to fetch them myself._

Tifa stood up and headed to the back of the bar. On her way, she noticed something on one of the tables. She picked the things up and turned to Vincent. "That's strange… I don't remember anyone leaving anything behind." She said, holding up two glowing egg-shaped stones.

Vincent stood also and walked over to her, cape flowing behind him.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his claw.

"Sure." She gave one to him. "What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like these before." Vincent looked at the stone carefully. He could see some strange markings on it, which looked like a weird language. _I wonder what this is? I've never seen anything like it before._

Before he could mention this to Tifa though, the stones started to flash. They alternated from white to green.

"Vincent! What's happening?" Tifa asked, looking a little afraid.

Vincent shrugged. "I have no…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because a bright orange light surrounded them, then disappeared, taking them with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**Chapter 3: 'A Whole New World'**

It was just another 'wonderful' day in Haven City. The sky was filled with a thick cloud of smog, the traffic was jammed and the citizens were minding their own business. The Krimzon Guard were 'arresting' people as usual and the fatality rating had never been higher. Absolutely nothing could spoil it…

"GET BACK HERE YOU DARK ECO FREAK, SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!!"

Almost nothing.

A blue and blonde blur whizzed along the streets by jet board.

"You'll have to catch me first Erol!" Jak yelled over his shoulder. He glanced down at the orange fuzzy animal at his feet. "Pick up the pace Dax."

"Hey! In case you forgot, I don't know how to build or repair a gun that can kill someone with one shot." Daxter yelled back at him. "Now, if we're talking about a bomb the size of Erol's ego, then that's a different story."

It had been a 'peaceful' day until Jak and Daxter had blown up a few new Hellcat Cruisers. They had been about to see Onin, Pecker and Samos in the old hag's hut, but Erol had decided to try his luck and hunt them down. So far, they had managed to make it to the eastern bazaar, but with Erol on their heels they had had to take a slight detour.

"I think we lost him…" They rounded a corner to see Erol standing in front of them with a smirk on his face and about 20 Krimzon Guard standing behind him, guns aimed at the destructive duo. "…or maybe not."

"It's so _nice_ to see you again Jak." Erol said with a sneer. He signalled to the KG. "Lock them in the fortress!"

They were taken to the centre of the city, where Haven Fortress stood menacingly, casting an ominous shadow over the rest of the city.

"Well that was _fun_!" Daxter exclaimed, as they were being locked in one of the fortress' many cells. He wandered around the tiny room and checked everything out. He came to a stop at the bed and sat on it, glaring at Jak. "Now what do we do?"

Jak looked out through the bars of the cell-door's window. "For once Dax, I'm not sure." Jak leant against the wall with his hands behind his head. "But I hope we can figure something out soon."

* * *

_Elsewhere…at the Palace…_

Erol and Baron Praxis were in the throne room. Praxis was looking out of the windows that showed the city. Erol stood behind him and looked like he was going to blow his top.

"I don't understand why don't just kill him and find that tomb?" Erol asked the Baron. "I can create a team of soldiers that can track down and enter the tomb easily. It would be so much simpler than-"

"SHUT-UP EROL!!" Praxis roared, turning to face Erol. "We need that '_thing_' to find the tomb for us. _How_ can that happen, if you have him _locked in a CELL_!!"

"Erm…well…you see…I……" Erol couldn't come up with an excuse for that.

"Let him out this instant you fool, or I'll use you as metal head bait for our next assault!!" The Baron fumed, face red.

"…Yes sir. As you wish." Erol replied hesitantly. _Idiotic old tyrant! I'd love to see you try._ Erol left with a smirk on his face.

The Baron turned back to his view of the city.

"Once Jak finds that tomb and keeps the traps busy, I'll go in and take the prize for myself!" The Palace filled with his cruel laughter and the remaining KG cringed, before returning to their duties.

**Same as before. Reviews more to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**If I don't get no reviews, I don't write anymore for this story. It's as simple as that.**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

Jak and Daxter were pacing around their cell, when they heard a yell. They stopped and looked around. There was no-one there other than themselves, so they continued pacing.

Then, out of the ceiling, came a large blue vortex. They backed away as two figures dropped from the vortex and landed in a heap, on the floor. The vortex closed and the ceiling reappeared. The figures slowly stood up and Jak and Daxter were able to see what they were.

One was a tall, pale-skinned man. He had a claw on his left hand and was clad in black, except for his golden metal boots, red bandana and red cape. He had long black hair and crimson eyes, which seemed to glow slightly. He also had a gun, holstered on his right hip. Daxter quickly looked away from this creepy stranger, to check out the other one.

This one was a tall woman, with dark brown hair. She had tight, sleeveless leather top, small-cut shorts, leather gloves with metal knuckles and trainers with metal toe caps. Daxter had his eyes fixed on her and started to drool……until Jak noticed and whacked him on the back of his head.

The dark stranger was the first to speak.

"Pardon me, but can you tell us where we are?" He asked with a gravely voice. The woman was still dusting herself off from the fall and wasn't paying any attention to the others.

Jak nervously met the eerie eyes of the man and answered. "You're in the Baron's prison fortress. If you ask me, you picked a bad place to appear in."

The woman finished dusting herself off and looked up at hearing Jak's voice. She looked him over, and then turned to check Daxter out. He just stood there, staring at her, so she decided to speak to Jak.

"Hi there. My name's Tifa. What's yours?" She asked, in a sweet and gentle sounding voice. Daxter was, unfortunately, the first to answer her.

"My name is Daxter, but you can call me………'Orange Lightning'." He gave her one of his trademark "I think you're hot, so love me" looks. He leapt onto her shoulder and started to whisper in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she socked him, causing him to fly into the door of the cell, knocking it over due to the momentum of the hit. Jak's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

He quickly recovered and introduced himself. "My name is Jak. I'm really sorry about Daxter, he can be a handful at times, but he's usually much nicer to other people."

"It's ok. He just startled me. I didn't expect him to be able to talk, that's all." Tifa explained with her usual smile on her face. A small cough was heard next to her. "Oh, sorry Vincent. I forgot to introduce you. Jak, this is Vincent Valentine." Jak shook hands with the dark man. "He may look scary, but he's a big softie when you get to know him."

Vincent looked to the now open door. "We should be leaving. If this is a prison, don't the guards usually check on the prisoners?" He walked towards the doorway and looked out. He saw a massive abyss in front of him and cells all around it.

"You don't need to worry about guards. Dax and I took care of them when we broke out of here, not too long ago. They don't like to pay any attention to any prisoners, because all they care about is getting paid." Jak told them, as he walked up to Vincent. He pointed to the warp gate to their right. "We should use that to get out of here fast. Otherwise, it'll take a while and a walk through some sewage."

The others nodded and followed him through the gate, Daxter following behind, still dizzy from being hit so hard by a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**A/N: The next chapter in the madness that is this story. Hope you guys like it as much as you liked the last four chapters! Also, Jak and Daxter, Jak 2 and Jak 3 are great games. Jak X reminded me of Crash Team Racing, so I didn't like it as much...but that's just me. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: From One Nightmare….to another…**

As is common in the outskirts of Haven City, random creatures and one or two metal-heads were roaming around in the hope of finding something to eat. It was normal to see the murky water and old ruins of the old village that used to be there.

A large vortex in the sky was not. Neither was two people falling from it and going through the rooftop of an old building.

Joey Wheeler sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up and saw the vortex close and vanish. A groan came from beneath him. Puzzled, he looked down and saw that he was sitting on someone. A very dizzy, but angry someone.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Seto yelled at him. Joey leapt to his feet and backed away from the clearly moody Kaiba and decided to look around the place they'd landed in. Meanwhile, Seto slowly stood and also took the time to look around.

"Hey, rich-boy. Any idea where we are?" Joey asked, a confused look on his face. "This looks like some old guy's place. Could use a fixer-upper here and there though."

"How would I know where we are? I've never seen this place before in my life." Seto answered. _If I knew where we were, I'd be calling Roland to use the jet and get me out of here. Wheeler's right about one thing though, this place is old and it looks like it'll fall apart any second._

The two of them walked to the door and checked out the surrounding area. There was no sign of any life, only a small opening ahead of them. They climbed through it and noticed a large wall stretching for miles and miles. A door-like object was near the base of it, along with a couple of lizard creatures.

"Yo Kaiba. Those look like any Duel Monster you ever seen before?"

"No chance. If there was one like that, you'd most likely know about it." Seto replied sarcastically.

Joey shot him a look, then started to work his way down the ledge they were on. After he made it down, he checked to see if Seto was following. Kaiba had chosen to take the easy way down, through the use of some step-shaped rocks, at the end of the ledge. He had a smirk on his face as he passed Joey, causing the blonde to start muttering about "smug-faced, pig-headed, rich-kids".

"Well Mutt? Shall we try the door then?"

_Stupid, obnoxious, arrogant……huh? What?_ Joey blinked twice, before noticing that Seto had spoken to him. "You say something Kaiba?"

The CEO held back the urge to throttle him and repeated his question. "Do you think we should try opening that door?"

Joey nodded and they went over to the large steel door. A small, green creature trotted over to them and leapt for Joey's head, trying to bite it off. He ducked and tried to punch the thing. His hand made contact, but he recoiled in pain.

"Hey, this thing's skin is as strong as a brick wall!" Joey yelled, while he dodged the lizard again. Before it could leap again, a bright white light hit it, destroying it completely. Joey looked to his right and his eyes widened when he saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon standing in front of a smirking Kaiba. "What the…? How did ya do that, Rich-boy? You got some freaky powers or sumthin'?"

The dragon faded and Seto walked over to the oblivious blonde. "Did you think to use your duel-disk, you moron?" Joey looked down and saw that he and Seto still had their duel-disks on. "Now let's get through that door."

They approached the door and it slid open. _That was easy enough. Now we can find out where we are……unless the Mutt does something._

"Freeze! Don't move! You're under arrest!"

_Perfect. Just perfect._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**A/N: Reviews = I write more. No reviews, no writing. I have a few, which is good, but I would like it if more people read this and said what they thought of it. Even if it's harsh criticism. I can take anything you guys throw at me. That said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Life in Haven City and Life in Prison**

Vin usually liked to be hard at work, sorting out something or other in his grid-lab. He calmly and carefully tried to avoid being electrocuted by a couple of delicate wires, while he fastened them together. The last thing he'd want would be a distraction that would make him slip. A distraction such as a warp gate activating and four people plus one ottsel coming through it.

Jak, Tifa and Vincent popped out and landed neatly on their feet, but Daxter came flying out of it……right towards Vin.

"Lookout!! No brakes!!"

Vin looked up from his work and saw something orange heading straight for him. He ducked and Daxter continued into the wiring. Everyone cringed as a bright blue light filled the area and sizzling could be heard, as well as the smell of fried ottsel. Jak shook his head and Vin walked over to the newcomers.

"Hey, er…Jak? You didn't say you'd be bringing anyone along with you from the prison. Anyone could be in there you know? Murderers, lunatics and crazy people are in there! THEY COULD KILL US ALL!!" Vin's eyes widened and he waved his hands around to emphasize his point. Tifa and Vincent took a step back from him and Jak dropped his head in defeat.

"These guys are alright Vin. There's no need to worry. They won't hurt you." He reassured the nervous wreck of a mechanic. "This is Tifa…" He pointed to Tifa and she smiled. "and this is Vincent." Vincent nodded slightly.

Vin looked closely at them and saw Vincent's gun and claw. "He doesn't look too safe to me. He looks like he could shred a man in fifteen seconds or less……" He started to get that look of insanity and panic again. Jak decided to get them out of there before he turned nuclear.

"It was nice meeting you Vin." Tifa waved as she was pushed out of the building swiftly, along with Vincent. Daxter dashesd after them, not entirely walking straight due to the recent electrocution.

As they stepped outside, Tifa and Vincent took a look around them. The sky was filled with flying vehicles and people wearing red suits and carrying guns, walked around the area. Jak jogged down the ramp in front of them and hopped into a large two-seater vehicle. He started it up and drove it over to them.

"Hop in Tifa. Vincent, you okay with riding on the back?" Vincent leapt flawlessly onto the back of the vehicle and crouched low, so as not to fall off. Tifa sat next to Jak and looked around for a seatbelt. Finding none, she just held onto the second steering wheel. Jak put the machine into full gear and took off at high speed.

"I have to make a stop somewhere, so I'm gonna take a shortcut!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. "Try to hold on, ok?" Tifa and Vincent both nodded as he tore around a corner, almost smashing the back of the vehicle into a pillar. Daxter clung tightly to Jak's shoulder, bad memories of falling off making a come-back. Jak took another sharp turn and rocketed off down a street, headed in the direction of the bazaar and Onin's tent.

* * *

_Meanwhile……on the way to the prison…_

_Let it go? Release the eco-freak into the city? Baron Praxis has lost it this time for sure! That old tyrant wouldn't know an apple from a pear, let alone reason from insanity! Unfortunately for me though, an order's an order._

Erol crossed his arms as he waited for the Krimzon Guard to fly him to the prison. The cruiser jolted a little, causing him to almost fall out of it. He turned to glare at the guard driving. "If you do that again, I shall throw you into a pit full of Metal Heads. Is that clear?" Venom filled words lace his threat and the guard nodded rapidly, not wanting to test his luck. "Good. Now speed up! I want to get this over and done with."

The guard increased the speed of the Hellcat Cruiser and they reach the prison in record time. Erol hopped out and headed through the doors, towards the main holding cells. He reached them and walked over to Jak's cell. _Now, to get this over with. I'll just unlock the door quietly, and slip out of here. He should work out it's open and escape…_ Erol caught sight of the missing door to the cell area.

"What happened to my prisoner!!" He yelled out loud. A guard came running into the room. He came to a stop in front of Erol and gave his report.

"Sir. We have two new prisoners, Sir!" Two unconscious figures are carried into the chamber and dumped into an empty cell. The guard turned to leave, saluting Erol before he went. Erol took a look through the cell window at the newcomers.

_I wonder who these two are. One has blonde hair and the other has brown. They definitely aren't normal. Maybe they're some mutants from the wastes? I think I shall interrogate them as soon as they awaken…_

After Erol turned to go, the blonde prisoner mumbled something in their sleep and something in their pocket glowed. Erol missed this as he turned and left the room for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I would've had it up sooner, but I had some other things getting in my way. I'll be working on the next chapter if I get more than three reviews for this chapter. So what I'm saying is: 3+ reviews new chapter. Ok guys? Enjoy the latest chapter in the mad story of mine!**

**Chapter 7: Ignorance is bliss, knowledge is dangerous…or is it the other way around?**

Life used to be good for Seto Kaiba. He had his company, his health, his wealth, his brother and not a thing could bother him. What did he have now? A whining blonde haired mutt and a dark, dank prison cell. What could be more fun? A tranquiliser gun loaded with a few darts.

He was seriously considering knocking him out himself, when he heard voices coming towards the cell. He stood from where he was sitting, against the wall and approached the door. He looked through the bars, into the darkness and saw two figures walking towards them. He backed away from the entrance and waited for the people to arrive. Joey Wheeler however, was not having any of it.

"Hey you two lame brains! Let us outta here now and I won't have to break your faces! You got me?" He yelled through the bars. Laughter was his answer.

That and a gun aimed at his head. He backed off quickly and leaned against the back wall. The door opened and what looked like a soldier entered the room. Another person with long pointy ears also entered. _What kind of freak show place is this?_ Joey thought to himself.

"What manner of creatures are you?" The one with the ears asked. "Are you from the waste or are you from somewhere else?"

Seto decided to speak for them, as Wheeler remained silent. _First time for everything I suppose._ He thought. "My name is Seto Kaiba. If you think that you can intimidate me with weapons, you will find that I speak very little. This on the other hand," He pointed to the blonde. "This may talk quite a lot with even the smallest amount of persuasion." Joey's head jerked in Seto's direction.

"Hey pal! I ain't gonna say nuthin to these freaks." He crossed his arms and glared at the brunet. _Stupid, arrogant, stuck-up jerk._

The long eared guy chose to speak, after nodding to the soldier to leave them. "So you speak our language. That's good. Very good." A smirk crossed his face and Joey shifted a little closer to Kaiba. "Now you will answer any and all questions that you are asked. If you do, you will live."

"And what if we don't?" Seto asked him. The smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Then you will die horribly." The colour drained from both their faces.

……………

On the other side of the city, in Onin's tent…

Whilst Jak and Daxter were busy with Onin's test, Vincent and Tifa were questioning 'The Shadow' aka Samos about the world that they were sent to. Samos seemed to be having the time of his life.

"So let me get this straight. You two are from another world and were brought here by some glowing egg-shaped objects?" They nodded. "And now you'd like to know whether I can help you get back to your world?" They nodded again.

Vincent looked over at the odd ritual that Jak was undertaking. _I'm not sure that I want to know what is going on over there._

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but…" He took a deep breath and Vincent and Tifa leaned in closely to hear. "I have no clue how to send you back." Tifa let out sigh of defeat, while Vincent dealt with the news in his usual way, by saying and doing nothing.

……………

Back with Joey and Seto…

"If you're going to interrogate us, the least you could do is give us your name." Seto glanced at their captor. Erol chuckled before he answered.

"Very well. My name is Erol. I am the captain of the Krimzon Guard. Now that that is done, I believe that I am owed some answers to my questions." Joey looked nervously over to where Kaiba stood, hoping to see what was going on in his head. "I think that I will 'deal' with you separately. Starting with you." He pointed to the CEO and snapped his fingers. The soldier came back in and forced Seto to follow him through the door and into the large chamber beyond. He was shoved into the chair in the centre and the soldier strapped him down. "This should be…entertaining." Erol laughed as a large laser gun-like device lowered from the ceiling and aimed for Seto. "I hope you don't tell me too much at once, I do so love the screams."

……………

An hour later…

_What're they doing to him? Why are they making him scream out like that. Are they gonna do that to me too? I really hope not._ Joey Wheeler paced around in the small space available, listening to the sounds from the other side, not daring to look through the bars.

The cell door opened and Seto was shoved into it. The door closed again and the two were left alone. Joey moved over to overly rich guy and nudged him with his foot. "Hey, Kaiba? You ok?" No answer. He tried again. "Yo, Rich-Boy. Ya doin alright or did ya die on me already?" Seto glared at him before he answered.

"I am perfectly fine, Mutt. Now mind your own business." Seto limped over to the other side of the room and sat against the wall with his eyes closed. Joey decided not to bother him for a while and dropped down against the opposite end. _Oh man, I thought he was done for. What did they do to him? I never thought I'd hear him of all people scream. Those guys're gonna pay for thinking they can just do that to us. All I gotta think of, is a way to get outta here quick. Before they come back and drag me out there. If only the other guys were here too. Yugi'd know what to do._

He went to sleep trying to work something out, not noticing that his jacket pocket was glowing faintly. Erol looked into the cell and saw the glow. _Just what are these creatures? They are definitely resistant to my methods of torment. Maybe I should try a different tactic? Since the Baron does not know of them yet, I may be able to make something of them._

Erol chuckled as he left the prison, thinking up ways of using the captives to his own purposes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. The idea is mine though and what happens to the characters.**

**A/N: Desperately sorry for the mega late update, but I was having problems working out what to do next. Now I've got it, you can all enjoy it. Reviews are very nice. **

**Chapter 8: The valley of death and the deal of a lifetime**

"I thought you said they wouldn't attack us if we left them alone, Jak!"

"Well sorry for being wrong about something that I don't know much about in the first place, Dax!"

Jak, Daxter, Tifa and Vincent had gone to use the newly acquired Seal of Mar in No Man's Canyon. It had been going fine until Daxter had sneezed out loud while they were passing a group of Metal Heads. The group had then opened fire on them, causing them to run for it.

"Do these creatures have a weak point?" Tifa asked Jak as she finished smashing in the face of one of them. The monster stood right back up and attempted to slash at her face. It's hand was swiftly removed by Vincent's own clawed arm before it could though. "I've been hitting them for a while now and they keep getting back up. There's got to be a way to slow them down right?"

Jak tried to think of something that would get them out of danger and spied a few boulders on the ledge above them._ That could work._ He pointed to them and Tifa nodded. She then slammed her fist into the wall, shaking the rocks free and dropping them onto the Metal Heads below. "That worked! We should be ok now."

They turned another corner and saw an open area filled with strange devices. Jak took out the items Onin had given him and handed them to the others. "Onin said to place them in the slots in the machines." Everyone split up to insert the components. Then they regrouped and waited for something to happen.

Silence.

"Hey, isn't something supposed to happen?!" Daxter yelled out.

Still nothing happened.

"This thing broken or something?" Daxter leapt onto what looked like a magnifying glass and jumped up and down on it. "Hey! Move or something!!" A click sounded and Daxter stopped jumping. Without much warning, the glass device shot up into the air, suspended on a pole. Daxter returned to the ground due to the effects of gravity.

The other machines also reacted, creating a beam of some sort, which reflected into the magnifier and then off in the direction of the city.

"It seems that we need to follow it." Everyone jumped as Vincent spoke. "It's aiming at the centre of the city. I'm sure that it has not gone un-noticed by others. We should hurry." The others nodded and together they headed back to Haven.

……………

Joey and Seto's luxury suite…I mean cell…

Joey was the first to wake from his not-so comfortable sleep when he heard the door unlock and open. He stood up and looked over to Seto. _The poor guy's still out. Guess it's all up to me._ Erol entered the cell and smirked at him. _Uh-oh. I don't like the way that freak's looking at me._

"You two are to accompany me. You will not ask any questions and you will obey my every order. Is that clear?" He noticed that one of them was still sleeping. "Wake him up before I shoot him."

The blonde nudged the darker haired man. "Yo, Seto. Wake up." No response. "Hey, Rich-Boy? Rise and shine." Still nothing. _Drastic measures time._ "Hey Kaiba! Yugi's a better duelist than you!"

Seto's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Joey's shirt. "Say that again Mutt. I dare you to." Malice was laced in his threat. Then he noticed where they were. He also noticed the extra person in the 8x8 cell. "What do you want?"

The red-headed captain closed his eyes and reeled back the urge to blast his arm off. He opened them again and sneered. "You. Idiot. Explain the situation to him. I shall be back in five minutes." He left, locking the door behind him. Joey explained what had been said to him and the CEO lowered his head in thought.

"We should do as he says."

Joey almost crashed to the floor in shock. "What did you say? You want us to go along with that freak? I say we fight ba-" Seto stuffed an old sock he'd found into the blonde's mouth. "We don't know anything about this world, so if we have a chance to learn, we should take it." Joey spat out the sock and began to retch.

Erol returned to the room and folded his arms, waiting for his answer. Seto stepped forward. "We will do as you say. Neither of us will question you." Erol's smirk grew wider. _That was too easy. I'll be cautious, just in case._ "That's good. Now follow me." He led the way through the fortress to a hangar with a transport cruiser in it. "Get in."

The cruiser took off towards Haven Forest, where it landed in a small clearing. They stepped out of it and watched it head back to the city. Erol handed the two a couple of blasters and indicated for them to follow him into the trees. "We are here to find something important. An artifact. Once we find it, we are to take it back to the fortress." They nodded and continued walking.

After a short while, a clicking noise could be heard nearby. They slowed and approached the sound. In a ring of stones, a group of Metal Heads were gathered around something. Joey looked closer and saw a glint of orange. His eyes widened.

"Hey Seto! That's one of those freaky egg things!!"

The other two looked fearfully at him, then heard a roar from the circle. They looked back and saw all 11 Metal Heads looking back at them. Running was the only thought in each of their heads.

As they took off, Erol tried using his blaster. The weapon made a spitting sound, but not a shot went off. He saw that Seto and Joey also seemed to be having trouble firing their blasters. _Now I'll get to see what they can do._

Before the nearest Metal Head could eat Erol's head, a bright light shone, followed by a strange warrior with a large red sword. The warrior unleashed flames from his blade and incinerated 3 of the creatures. _What incredible power! I can use this…_ Erol stared in awe as a large black dragon with red eyes and a white dragon with blue eyes vaporised the remaining beasts in a couple of seconds. _With this kind of strength, I could wipe out all of the Metal Heads……including their leader. I think I'll keep this a secret from the Baron, then take all the credit for it._

After the 'fighting' was over, Erol turned to them with a large grin on his face. "You two. I have a proposition for you both."


End file.
